Farmers the Sequel
by Gaara's Devil
Summary: READ PREQUEL "The Farmers"  The Akatsuki are stuck in our world. Now they have to try to get back. Slight AU and OOCness to a minimum.
1. Chapter 1

**Oh, you'll never guess! xD I managed to get it together and add the first chapter of the sequel! Now, I want you all to know that chapters won't be coming rapidly. I'll try to keep them as quick as I can, but don't expect one every week or anything, because that won't happen… This story is slightly AU, but not very either… Characters can be OOC, but in the sequel I'll keep it to a minimum. And I'd advise you to read the first one first, to get back into the story, if you haven't read it in a while, and you have the time, of course. And to those who haven't read it, it is possible to start here, if you want to. I will add a summary:**

_Itachi and Lucia are together, and Lucia is pregnant. Sasuke and Itachi has sorted out their differences.  
Deidara and Mai is a couple. Sasori and Chieko. Hidan and Asuka. Kisame and Danika. Pein and Konan. _

_Konan and Pein rode the way up to the flesheating 'plant'. "Are you okay, Zetsu?" she asked. __**"What the hell do you think? A bear was here not too long ago, remember?" **__he snapped. Pein looked at him and said: "I'm sorry that you have to be here, but I don't think we'll ever get back to our real world."_

The Farmers sequel

**Chapter 1: Their original world**

Itachi woke up with his arms around Lucia. He smiled down at her and inhaled her scent. A low knock came to the door and Itachi turned and saw Sasuke standing there. He smiled to his brother and released his hold on Lucia. He then slowly got out of the bed and walked over to Sasuke.

"Is something the matter?" he asked.

Sasuke nodded. "Pein asked you to come down," he said, and Itachi smiled slightly and walked with his brother to the kitchen.

They were all standing around the table, with exception of Mai, Chieko, Asuka, Danika and of course Lucia. Pein looked deadly serious, so Itachi only walked over to Kisame and sat down beside him, showing Sasuke to sit down beside him. Tobi was sitting next to Deidara and had Pein on his left side.

"We have now lived in this world for five years," Pein started, "And we have no idea of how to get back to our own."

His voice was low, as to not wake the girls. He had picked the best part of the day; none of the girls woke up early.

"So now comes the important questions; have we given up? Have we decided to live in this world? We have so many that would have to go back as well. Do we want to do that to them? What if they like it here? Will we destroy their lives dragging them back to our world? The world of the Ninja?" Pein asked and everyone seemed a bit duller in color, like if they didn't know what to do.

Deidara wanted to go back to his own world, where he could make explosions without being called to the cops. But would he have to leave Mai behind? Would he be able to do such a thing, not only to her, but him as well? He loved her. He couldn't just leave her. Could he?

Kisame were having mostly the same thoughts about Danika. She was the first one who had ever accepted him for who he was, and she really liked him for it. But he _was_ the monster of the mist. He would get through it if he had to.

Sasori wasn't even thinking about it. He didn't bother. He knew his answer anyways. Whatever the decision, he would not let go of Chieko. She was too good for him to let go of. She brought out the best in him, and that wasn't something that was easy to do.

Hidan thought about Asuka for a while. She was so short and beautiful. Her brown, long hair was always so silk-like. And as she had said; he was her bitch. He even liked it, as long as it was only her. He could be her bitch, but he could never be anyone else's bitch. That was just impossible. He never usually thought about girls as more than something he could use. With Asuka, it was different.

Itachi was frowning. He didn't like this. He looked at his hands, the same ones that had just held Lucia some minutes ago. He didn't want to leave her behind. She was pregnant with his _child_, for Kami's sake! He couldn't just leave her. Besides he didn't want to leave her. And no one in their right minds would leave this world for the one they had accidentally left.

"This will have to be our choice. We cannot ask the others before we know," Pein said and got everyone's attention again. "And Zetsu doesn't feel so good in this world," he added.

Would they in the end, end up with being thrown into the world?

"Do we even know of a way back?" Deidara asked, the only one who broke the silence that followed Pein's words.

"We are on the right track. It's only a matter of time to when we'll find it," Pein said.

Konan frowned. "But what about the girls?" she asked.

Everyone looked up at Pein. This had been what everyone had been wondering about, no doubt about that.

"I don't know," Pein said in a sad voice, "They don't belong in our world, just as we don't belong in theirs."

The words stabbed them all, just as it showed the truth of it. The guys didn't want to bring them into their world where they were criminals on the run, but leaving them felt like being tortured in the worst way thinkable.

Pein looked around the room with what actually looked like understanding eyes. "I wish it would not have come to this," he said silently and sat down.

Konan nodded, and took his hand. "So did I," she said calmly.

"It's kinda our fault as well. We let ourselves grow attached," Kisame pointed out.

"Yeah, true," Kakuzu said.

"Shut up, Kakuzu! You have no fucking idea of how fucking bad this fucking hurts!" Hidan screamed, slamming his fist into the table, standing up from his chair.

"Shush, Hidan! You'll wake the girls!" Konan urged in a hiss.

Hidan took a deep breath before he sat down again. It was very surprising to the people around the table to see that Hidan actually had feelings. It really wasn't everyday routine. They all kept quiet for a while, trying to hear if the girls had gotten up. It was silent.

Itachi looked over at Sasuke. Would his brother want to go home? Itachi couldn't let Sasuke go back alone, especially not if Madara would. And if Itachi was certain of one thing, it was the fact that there was no way Madara would let a chance to return to his home country slip by. Madara would return if it was possible. Itachi looked over at him. At Tobi.

Tobi seemed to notice this, and looked over at Itachi. "Why is Itachi looking so thoughtful at Tobi? Tobi's a good boy!" he squealed.

"I was merely wondering if you want to return," Itachi said calmly.

Everyone was looking at Tobi.

"Well, Tobi likes the girls, but Tobi likes his home more," Tobi explained simply, always the careless one.

"I don't think Tobi should get a say," Deidara said coolly.

Pein shook his head. "This isn't about what we want to do, guys. This is about what we _should_ do," he said, "Which includes Tobi's thoughts."

Itachi hated to admit it to himself, but Pein was right. Ninjas who practiced killing people really shouldn't live in such a peaceful world. It would somehow make the world change, and when it did, it wouldn't be a nice sight. Everyone else seemed to have the same thoughts.

"Is it possible to split?" Sasori suddenly asked.

Pein turned to him with a frown. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well, is it possible that some stays behind and some leaves to our original world?" Sasori elaborated.

Pein went silent. "I'm not sure," he said calmly.

* * *

Chieko swallowed. Their _original_ world? What? She had heard enough, though. She had noticed the shift in the bed when Sasori left, and had listened to practically the entire conversation. She couldn't make out the meanings behind the words, but she knew they weren't messing around. She had to figure out more about the 'original world' of theirs before she told any of the others.

But two things were gnawing on her: Would Sasori and the other guys leave her and the other girls? And what about Lucia, already scared to death by the thought of becoming a mother? Would Itachi leave her behind? Chieko gritted her teeth and walked very silently back up to her room. Never before had she ever been so confused, hurt or scared.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto universe, its characters or anything related to the manga/anime.**

**Claimer: I do own Asuka, Chieko, Danika, Lucia and Mai.**

**So what do you think, guys? Next chapter will be up as soon as I can get it up, but as I mentioned, don't beg for it… XD**

**You know you love me  
XOXO**

**-Gaara's Devil**


	2. Chapter 2

**NEW CHAPPIE ALREADY! WOOTWOOT!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto universe, nor will I ever… **

**Claimer: I do own Lucia, Mai, Chieko, Asuka and Danika.**

**Thanks to:**

_QueenofGeass95_

_01Shadow Angel_

**ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2:****Kick**

Lucia woke up with a small smile on her face and stretched, the sun falling through the curtains. She rose from the bed and walked over to her closet. Her stomach was really getting a lot bigger. After all she was four months on the way. She got nervous every time she thought about it. She remembered the last weeks at school before she graduated. It had been so exhausting.

And Naruto had almost fainted when he heard someone throwing up in the bathroom, and then he had tried to pressure her into taking the rest of the day off. Lucia had only waved it away. She wore really baggy clothes back then, so she was sure they didn't notice her slightly bigger stomach.

Now she was finally done with school, and she had no reason to stop showing off her stomach. But something was going to change. She didn't know what, she simply knew something was going to change, and that it wouldn't be good. She looked to her right, and first then did she notice that Itachi wasn't in the room.

He had probably gone to eat something or to do some jobs in the stables. She slowly got out of bed and walked over to the closet, pulling out one of her majorly big sweaters that she had bought, so she knew they'd fit her when she was blowing. She then walked downstairs, looking for her boyfriend.

"Itachi?" she asked loudly, hoping he would hear her, so she didn't have to jump.

Every time she did jump, an ache hit her in the gut, like the baby wanted her to stay calm or something.

"I'm in the kitchen," the calm voice of the one she loved said, and Lucia smiled and halfway skipped to the kitchen.

Itachi was leaning against the counter, and he looked very serious. He always looked serious, but this was different.

It was like there was something weighing him down, and it couldn't be about Sasuke, as they had gotten along just fine after some explanation about something. Lucia still didn't quite get what happened between them, as something like a carcrash actually separated the two brothers so far from each other. The fact that Sasuke had hated his brother and blamed him for their family's death was something Lucia couldn't understand. Sure, he might've been unlucky and all, but not so badly.

"How are you today?" Itachi asked Lucia, bringing her back to earth.

"I'm fine. It keeps moving around though, as if it can't keep still," Lucia said, patting her stomach.

Itachi walked over to her and seemed rather tired as he put his arm around her waist.

"Maybe you should go to bed, so you won't feel as exhausted as you look," Itachi said calmly.

Lucia blinked. "I look exhausted?" she asked.

"Very," Itachi said.

"But it can't be worse than you," Lucia pointed out before she could stop herself.

"One of the horses has gotten colic," Itachi said tiredly.

Lucia frowned. "Which one?" she asked. She had gotten very attached to all of them, as she had so much time on her hands, walking around.

"Pearl," Itachi said calmly.

Lucia frowned. "Dammit," she whispered, and closed her eyelids sharply. "Ouch!" she suddenly exclaimed, clutching her stomach.

"What is it?" Itachi asked, immediately worried.

"He kicked me!" Lucia exclaimed, her voice very happy, feeling her stomach where the kick had hit.

Itachi looked slightly weird, Lucia noted, when she looked up at him. She grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach, knowing the baby would kick again. And it did. Though it was a happy pain, it hurt like hell. Itachi got a very weird look on his eyes when he felt it. He looked downright happy. Like every other father-to-be would look. But the kick had really hurt Lucia. She frowned.

"It is so not supposed to hurt like that!" she yelled frustrated.

Itachi looked at her. "What do you mean?" he asked, his voice happy too.

Lucia sighed. "I don't know, but that bloody hurt. It's like it's a baby with monstrous powers," she said, and then patted her stomach.

"But so my monstrous baby," she added soothingly, though it still did hurt.

Itachi then forced her up the stairs. "You're going to bed," he said.

"Stop it, 'Tachi! I want to be awake!" Lucia moaned.

"Then lie there awake, just don't force yourself," Itachi said.

"But that means relaxing, and I haven't done anything _but_ relaxing," Lucia whined.

And another kick hit her stomach. This wasn't so painful, but it was like it was directed towards Itachi. Something just told Lucia that it was the case.

"Ah, the baby doesn't wanna rest, and neither do I. I need to walk some and feel free to join me," Lucia said, smiling.

"I can't," Itachi said, "And I won't allow you to walk in the forest alone."

"She won't be alone! I'll go with her!" Mai yelled happily, completely hyper.

"Yeah, she needs it," Lucia said.

"Why?" Itachi asked.

"Because otherwise she'll be all hyper when we eat, and we don't want that, now do we, 'Tachi?" Lucia said, snickering.

Itachi nodded eventually, after having given it a thought. "Fine," he said calmly.

Lucia and Mai high-fived, and something hit the inner of Lucia's stomach, and she was sure it was a hand. Definitely not a foot. She placed her hand on that place and snickered again, and the two girls plus baby walked out of the house and into the very pretty forest that everyone loved.

Not that it had been a comfortable forest when a bear had wandered through it. But at the same time, that was the best day of Lucia's life. She grinned as they walked through the very nice forest, and Mai started babbling like she always did. They enjoyed a nice long trip through the very nice smelling forest.

* * *

**What'cha thiiiink? XD Do tell yah all!**

**You know you love me  
XOXO**

**-Gaara's Devil**


	3. Chapter 3

**New chapter! I figured it out! :D Or, I didn't. But if someone who reads my stories isn't able to update their own stories, let me know okay?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto universe nor will I ever.**

**Claimer: I do own Mai, Asuka, Chieko, Danika and Lucia.**

**And thanks to:**

_QueenofGeass95_

_Chocoholic93_

_Neko Hoshi_

_Colafangirl93_

**ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Suspicion**

Another three months passed and everyone had all figured out that it was no joke messing with Lucia now. She was already short-tempered, now, she exploded at anything and anyone. She wasn't afraid of spiders anymore, though. She had developed a thirst to kill them, actually. Chieko was about the only one who didn't get on her nerves, probably because she was such a calm and funny person. Sasori, on the other hand, was too calm, and pissed her off.

Mai was generally annoying, and it wasn't any better now. The others were okay, but it was boring Lucia if no one had any jokes in store. The baby growing in her stomach was so extremely impatient of something, and it was annoying Lucia even further. And the kicks to her stomach had gotten much worse now that the baby was getting bigger and stronger.

When Lucia went to bed at night, Itachi was the only one daring to walk into the room, the others being terrified of waking her. In the day when she was taking a nap or anything, Sasuke was the only one she wanted to talk to. He didn't understand why, but she did. Lucia wanted to get to know him better, and she felt there was something he was hiding from them. And he was going to spill soon.

Lucia was gonna make sure of it. "So, Sasuke, what are you not telling me?" she asked him, her eyes narrowed.

Sasuke frowned. "I'm not hiding anything from you," he said coolly.

"Now, that tone told me you're absolutely hiding something from me," Lucia said.

"_I_ am not hiding anything from you," Sasuke said, with pressure on 'I'.

"Someone else is hiding something from me?" Lucia asked, and then sighed.

Sasuke looked slightly guilty.

"You've said A now, Sasuke. Now you have to say B," Lucia said calmly.

Sasuke shook his head. "I can't," he said.

"Come on," Lucia said harshly.

"I'm gonna go before you try to kill me," Sasuke said and in two seconds, Sasuke was out of the door.

Lucia looked around. "Itachi, I'm coming to talk to you," she said into the air, and walked out of the bed, and towards the door.

Then the baby kicked her. Lucia grit her teeth at the well-known pain. She felt her normal nausea act up. But like always, she simply stabilized her feet and walked down the stairs, holding on tightly to the railing.

"Itachi?" she asked into the living-room.

"He's fucking out in the fucking stable," Hidan said.

"Okay," Lucia said, walking out of the room.

* * *

Asuka looked over at Hidan. "We have got to do something about your fucking cursing before that fucking baby comes into the world," she said calmly.

Then she clapped her hands in front of her mouth.

Hidan laughed. "That's what you get for loving me," he said, grinning wickedly.

"Oh! That was a sentence without 'fuck'," Asuka said proudly.

"Oh, shut up," Hidan said, still smiling, though.

Asuka grinned and walked over to him, sitting down in his lap. "I love you Hidan," she said calmly, stroking his face.

Hidan looked down at her. Then he looked up again, almost shyly.

"Whatever," he said silently.

Asuka snickered.

* * *

"Itachi?" Lucia asked into the stable.

"I think he's in the paddock with Ita," Deidara said, putting the saddle on Dabi.

Mai was also there.

"Okay," Lucia said, slightly tired.

"Are you all right, Lu?" Mai asked her, and Lucia nodded.

"Just tired. It happens," she said and smiled to her friend.

Then she walked out, just as the baby kicked her again.

"Will you stop doing that?" she asked the big tummy annoyed.

"Stop what?" came Itachi's voice.

Lucia turned to him with narrowed eyes. "About bloody time you showed up, you idiot!" she hissed angrily, but not loudly, as Ita was standing very close; she didn't want to scare the horse.

Itachi looked at her confused.

Lucia took a deep breath, and then frowned. "I don't remember what I was gonna ask you…" she said annoyed.

Itachi sighed. "You do that a lot," he said, and put his arm around her waist like always.

"You should go inside. I'll be there soon," Itachi said, and Lucia nodded.

Itachi kissed her cheek and then walked into the stable while Lucia walked back to the house.

* * *

Mai looked at Itachi when he walked into the stable. "You look really tired, Itachi. Are you all right?" she asked him, actually sounding slightly concerned.

"Yes, it is nothing too serious," he said, giving a short glance to Deidara.

The latter looked down at his feet. The thought was also bothering him. The thought of having to leave Mai behind.

"Okay, the aura just got freezing cold. What's going on, guys?" Mai asked them, now with a frown.

"It's nothing," Deidara said.

Mai turned to him. "Don't lie to me, Deidara. I'm worthy of more than that," she said coldly.

Deidara nodded. "I know that. Which is why I said it's nothing. You're worthy of more," he said.

Mai sighed. "Whatever it is, I will figure it out," she said and added: "I mean, it can't be that bad."

This lead to both Deidara and Itachi snorting. Yes. Itachi _snorting_.

Mai frowned. "It is?" she asked.

Itachi went back to his normal careface. Deidara looked guiltily at the horse he was saddling. Mai looked between the both of them, and she knew that this was as serious as cancer. She turned serious.

"What is going on, you guys?" she asked, her voice full of concern and almost fright.

It was scary the way they looked at each other, as if they would ever be best friends. The two boys got along, but Mai kept catching herself wondering on how long it actually took before they got along.

"You will tell me. Eventually. Just you wait," she said and walked out of the stable.

* * *

Chieko was lying in her bed. It was four months since she heard the conversation in the kitchen, and she had heard a lot more than just that over the weeks. They seemed to have a weekly meeting in whether or not they would return to their world. A lot of opinions had risen around this, she had noted, but Sasori hadn't said anything, and it was worrying Chieko that he might actually want to leave her. She sighed. Then the door opened.

"Chieko? Is something wrong?" Sasori's voice asked her.

She looked at him.

"No," she said calmly, and put on her normal smile.

Then she rose from the bed and skipped over to Sasori, kissing him lightly on the cheek before jumping down the staircase, her smile still on, no matter how fake it felt. But one thing was sure: She would find out what this was all about.

* * *

**Did you enjoy it? I hope so! So, I'm leaving to Barcelona tonight… 3.15 A.M.! Anyways, I won't be able to write for a week, so don't expect an update for two weeks. Maybe if I'm really quick, though! Anyways, I know what this story is going to be about, and it will be much more drama/action in this story, so I will most likely upgrade it to M for violence and of course Hidan and Asuka's language. Anyways, please review!**

**You know you love me  
XOXO**

**-Gaara's Devil**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so sorry that I haven't update in ages, but it's because I've been so much gone, once in Barcelona, and then we moved, and we didn't get internet before last Friday, and the Easter holiday hasn't been relaxing… So here it is, anyways!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto universe or any of its characters, nor will I ever…**

**Claimer: I do own Lucia, Mai, Asuka, Chieko and Danika**

**Thanks to:**

_Chocoholic93_

_Neko Hoshi_

_QueenofGeass95_

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The vote**

The former organization by the name of the Akatsuki was sitting in the kitchen another early morning, Itachi was getting very anxious about what everyone would vote for. He had no interest in leaving this world and returning to the past one. He wanted to stay with Lucia, but if the decision ended on returning to the Land of the Ninja, he wouldn't even dream of bringing her and his unborn child into that world. And it was only two weeks until the baby's birth. Everyone knew Itachi was on edge because of this, but they couldn't do anything to calm him either. Sasuke was especially concerned, as he had never seen his brother this way before.

"We have discussed this matter for a long time now, four months and two weeks to be precise. I think I can say with certainty that everyone has decided on what to vote for. I have gotten the votes from the students from our world on the school Tsunade-sama is principal of, but it is too even. That is why they decided that we would also get a say in this," Pein started.

"What do you mean, 'get a say in this'?" Deidara exploded at once.

Pein sighed. "We were criminals, S-ranked criminals in the Bingo-book. We have made a mends for what we did, but they didn't want us to vote over this, thinking we'd only have one answer: go back to our world and remain criminals. That's why they didn't let us have a say in this," he said.

"But why haven't you told us so?" Kisame asked, sounding slightly confused.

"Because I didn't want to trouble you with another thing before it was certain," Pein said calmly.

They all went silent. Itachi, however, wasn't surprised. He had talked to Tsunade in person, and she had learned the truth. He was no longer guilty of his crimes, and would be welcomed back to Konoha like the hero he was. That was at least what she had told him. He had been thankful for that, but as said before, Itachi had no intention whatsoever to leave this place.

Deidara was sitting in his own thoughts. He really didn't like the idea of leaving, and not only because it meant leaving Mai behind. But also because he had no future in the other world. Though he missed going around blowing stuff up, he didn't want to go back. He was finally accepted as a good person, and he wanted to stay that way, if not for himself then for Mai. And he would. He couldn't go back to what he once was.

"Are you ready to vote?" Pein asked them all.

Kisame frowned. He knew what he'd vote, but he wasn't happy about it.

Itachi kept his normal face, knowing just what he'd vote.

Deidara sighed. He was still elaborating, but he felt pretty certain.

Hidan knew exactly what he'd vote. He slammed his hands together and thought harshly: _"I'm sorry." _

Konan looked at Pein, and thought of the girls. She had always known what she'd vote should the option come.

Sasori sat still, as calm as a sleeping baby. He knew what he would vote. There was nothing left for him in that old world.

Pein looked slightly troubled, but he knew what he'd vote for. He knew he had to help his own world become a good one, like this. He couldn't abandon it because his underlings, no, his friends were in love.

Kakuzu was as cold as he always had been, and he knew there was no stopping him from returning to his old ways. Maybe he found someone on the right side of the law who would pay him well for the ones he had to kill. But to stay on the right side of the law wasn't being a good person. He smirked to himself behind the cloth hiding his mouth.

Tobi liked this world, but he had no intentions of letting all his ambitions go to waste.

"I've decided to keep it anonymous. I don't want any trouble of bad blood between you all," Pein said harshly, already back in his position as 'Leader'. This troubled the ones who wanted to stay.

They passed out blank notes and pens so they could write down what they wanted. It was either 'return' or 'stay'. When everyone had written down their answer, they all gave the paper back to Pein, many of them folded unnecessarily many times. Pein opened them all one by one after mixing them, so there was no way for them to learn which was whose. He sighed.

"Four for staying, and six for returning," Pein said calmly.

All of them looked defeated.

Hidan hit his fist down on the table. "That's just fucking awesome!" he said with deep sarcasm. "There is no fucking way I will fucking leave this fucking world!" he bellowed and stormed out of the kitchen.

By doing so, he bumped into someone. Someone as tall as him, with brown, shoulder-long hair, and some very cutely placed freckles.

* * *

**I hope ya'll enjoyed it, and please review!  
I know the chapter is short, but I'm already halfway through writing the next one, so it will be out as soon as I have the possibility to. And no, it won't take three weeks! xD**

**You know you love me  
XOXO**

**-Gaara's Devil**


	5. Chapter 5

**As I figured that last chapter was waaaay short, I decided to add another today! Yay me! xD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto universe, nor will I ever.**

**Claimer: I do own Lucia, Mai, Asuka, Chieko and Danika**

**Thanks to:**

_Chocoholic93_

_Colafangirl93_

_Neko Hoshi_

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Don't go jumping to conclusions**

Chieko was caught in the act. Hidan looked at her, but had nothing to say. He simply brushed past her, on his way back to his own room where Asuka was still sleeping. Chieko figured they had heard him bump into her, so she simply walked around the corner and looked at them all, none of them surprised to see her.

"How long have you been standing there?" Pein asked calmly.

"Since four months ago," Chieko said silently.

Everyone frowned at that. Sasori was looking defeated. Chieko wondered, did he want to leave? She frowned.

"Just because you've decided to leave, doesn't mean we'll let you," Chieko said harshly, her voice slightly scared, but not in the frightened way.

Sasori rose from the table and walked over to her. He grabbed her arm and Chieko reluctantly followed him to wherever he was taking her. They were soon standing in the barn.

"You can't just leave," Chieko said, almost angry.

"We might still have a choice. The vote was merely to see where the majority of the people wanted to be, in case we didn't have a choice. But we might," Sasori said, always the calm one.

"But you don't know that," Chieko said, feeling angry and defeated at the same time.

"Well, neither do you," Sasori said.

They both fell silent. Sasori looked at her. She was looking at him with an emotion he couldn't quite place. Almost as if she was hurt in some way. Sasori sighed when he realized.

"You think I voted to return, don't you? You think I want to leave you," he said with a frown.

Chieko didn't answer. She simply looked back at him, not feeling quite so angry anymore, now only defeated.

"If it makes you feel better, I voted to stay. I have no interest in the world we left, Chieko. But this world is so different. It's peaceful, and the feeling of being accepted and loved lies around every corner," Sasori said, "I wouldn't leave this place for the sake of the other world."

"You were S-ranked criminals from some Bingo-book? What does that mean? What did you do?" Chieko asked, her anger back again.

Sasori sighed. "I have to tell you about our world if you want to understand, or I can simply say that I killed a lot of people that were supposedly good," he said calmly, not feeling it.

Chieko clenched her teeth. She could feel another emotion swell in her now. An emotion she had hoped to keep away; fear. She turned on her heel and walked away, not too quickly, as she was afraid he'd understand her fear. Because she was close to panicking. Something about what he had told her just seemed to add up. He had killed someone. And on top of it all, he didn't show any remorse.

Sasori looked at Chieko's retreating back, feeling an emotion he had thought he would never feel; fear. He had seen it in her eyes. She had contracted to herself, and she had left him. He knew she wasn't going to calm down any time soon, and he couldn't just walk up to her before she had had time to think and settle with the fact that someone she loved was a murderer.

* * *

Lucia woke with a groan. She had been sleeping so soundly, and then she was ripped out of her dream from someone standing over her. She narrowed her eyes when she could make it out to be Chieko.

"What?" Lucia asked annoyed.

"I have something to tell you, Lu, and I need you to listen, because this is extremely serious," Chieko said with a small frown.

Lucia sat up, leaning her back to the bed. Chieko rarely looked so serious, not to mention scared.

"What is it?" Lucia asked, her brows furrowed.

"Itachi hasn't been quite honest with you. None of them have," Chieko started, and launched into the story of how they were not a part of this world.

* * *

"Hidan, just tell me the truth," Asuka said to the silver-haired man who looked beyond troubled.

"I'm leaving, Asuka. And I ain't ever coming back," Hidan said coolly, though he was shaking.

"What are you talking about?" Asuka asked, now seriously freaked out.

"We don't belong here. And by that I don't mean you, but us farmers," Hidan said.

"Hidan? You're seriously scaring me. You haven't even cursed," Asuka said, frowning, looking scared shitless.

"Just listen, all right? I'm a hardcore criminal who has killed a lot of people, just because I liked to see their pain. I still do. The want to see and feel pain still flows through me, and I need to leave, or I'll end up hurting you," Hidan said honestly.

Asuka felt her eyes sting and knew she was about to cry. "Why are you saying this?" she asked

"Because it is the truth, bitch! I don't go around lying to someone like you! I don't see the point!" Hidan bellowed.

"Oh yeah? And why is that? Because you think I'm so fucking stupid?" Asuka spat at him.

"No, it's because you're-" Hidan was stopped in mid-sentence when Asuka slapped him.

"Don't lie to me! I know you think I'm a nobody! I'm nothing to _anyone_! Not even you! Except your personal little shagbag!" Asuka bellowed at him.

"That is _not_ true!" Hidan yelled back.

"Right! Just shut up, Hidan! You're not worth the trouble!" Asuka yelled and stormed away from the paddock and him.

Hidan sighed. Maybe it was for the best. And she surely gave up on him sooner than he would've thought. Of course he deserved it, but he had hoped she had seen how much he truly loved her.

* * *

"I don't believe it," Lucia whispered. Her eyes were stained with tears.

"I'm so sorry, Lu, but it's the truth," Chieko told her.

"I believe you," Lucia said, but didn't look in the girl's eyes.

"He loves you, Lu. That much anyone can see," Chieko said.

"I know. But I guess … sometimes … love just isn't enough," Lucia said.

"No! Hey, that's not what I've been telling you! Lu! He might've voted to stay," Chieko said, waving her hands in front of her face.

"I know," Lucia said, "But he should've told me from the beginning of this relationship, not to mention when I was expecting his baby!"

Tears rolled down both girls' faces. "It's not over yet, Lu. We will find out the absolute truth. We shall," Chieko said and rose from the bed.

"We shall," Lucia repeated.

"Now, don't go jumping to conclusions," Chieko said harshly, and Lucia nodded.

* * *

**Now, I hope you liked it, and please review and let me know what you think! Feel free to give me ideas as well!**

**You know you love me  
XOXO**

**-Gaara's Devil**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh, I am so embarrassed about not having updated in sooooo long! I mean, seriously! It's been ages! Anyways, I'm starting to get into the story again, and though I know the chapter is short, I will make it up to you in not too long. I'll write a lot on it today, and then maybe I'll add a new one already tomorrow, or maybe even tonight! Sorry guys for using so much time! But I'm somewhat back!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto universe, nor will I ever.**

**Claimer: I do own Lucia, Mai, Chieko, Asuka and Danika.**

**Thanks to:**

_Chocoholic93_

_Neko Hoshi_

_Itachi-Uchiha-lover_

_Candy Writer_

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Water break**

Lucia was still unsure of what she should believe when it came to the whole Itachi-thing. She was stroking her stomach when mentioned person walked into the room.

"I suppose you've heard everything," Itachi stated, and Lucia nodded.

He sighed and walked over to the bed, sitting down. He seemed to try to find the right words to say, clawing his hands harshly.

"I don't want to go back," he said to her eventually.

Lucia nodded. "I know," she said silently.

"There might still be a chance that one can choose to stay or leave," Itachi added, "I will stay."

"I know," Lucia said again.

"Will you forgive me for not telling you the truth?" Itachi asked silently.

"Yes," Lucia said calmly.

Itachi looked relieved, but Lucia was finally thinking. She hadn't been thinking, but just said what she clearly wanted. She didn't know she would forgive him, but she obviously would. Besides, was there ever a simple way of telling someone that they came from a different dimension?

"I wouldn't have told you, you know," Itachi said silently.

"I know," Lucia said, with lack of better words in her vocabulary at the moment.

"Then why would you forgive me?" Itachi asked.

"Because you wanted to stay," Lucia said plainly.

Itachi nodded.

"But why wouldn't you tell me?" Lucia asked, feeling she had to know that answer; didn't he trust her?

"Because it was an old life. A life I didn't associate with my current one. And it would only have lead to bad things, like sorrow and confusion. It's not a life I want to have had. Therefore, I blocked it more from myself than I did from you," Itachi said.

Lucia thought about that. That was a reasonable explanation. The only problem about it was that he was so unsure of himself, clearly.

"What were you in your past life?" Lucia asked silently, not really wanting to know the answer.

Itachi frowned. "A bad person," he stated.

"Nah, you weren't. You thought you were a bad person. What were you really? Why did Sasuke hate you?" Lucia asked.

She seemed to have hit a sore spot. Itachi had closed his eyes and wasn't looking at her. Lucia sighed and was about to say something, when-

"AH!" Lucia shrieked.

Itachi turned to her in a hurry. He saw her crawled in a ball, clutching her stomach.

"What is it?" he asked, almost panicked.

Lucia clutched her eyes tight, and then relaxed. Or she looked more relaxed, but she was still frowning.

"My water just broke," she said.

Itachi froze, then jumped up. "KISAME!" he bellowed, and Kisame came running into the room two seconds later.

The two of them helped walking Lucia down the staircase and into Itachi's car. Mai, Asuka, Danika, Konan and Chieko had jumped into the car behind, Chieko driving. Deidara took with him Hidan, Pein and Sasori, while Tobi and Kakuzu clearly had no intentions of following. Three cars were soon driving like mad down the road and towards the hospital.

When they reached the big white building, Kisame and Itachi jumped out of the car instantly and opened the door to help Lucia out. She supported her weight on the two of them and together they got themselves into the hospital. Lucia could hear that Mai, Chieko, Asuka and the rest of the people were almost right behind her. She noticed that she was lead up to the counter, but she couldn't make out what they were saying. Something heavy was trying to keep her down and it took every ounce of her body to keep from fainting. She had a feeling she couldn't faint. Not just yet. But her stomach hurt so badly.

Somehow, she knew something was wrong, but not with the baby itself. Just that something bad would happen when the baby was born. She couldn't understand what, and when another pounce of pain hit her gut, she groaned and closed her eyes harshly, keeping herself up by biting her lip. She could make out Itachi's voice from somewhere far away, asking what was wrong in a worried tone. She couldn't make herself answer him.

She then felt that she was being moved, and she forced her feet to follow, but it was extremely hard. She couldn't walk much more. Thankfully, someone seemed to take notice of this and that someone, Lucia couldn't figure out who, lifted her up into her arms and carried her like that. It wasn't a comfortable position, but it was much better than walking. Another pang of pain hit her stomach, and she knew no more.

* * *

**What'cha think? You happy I came back? Because I am! :D Aaaanyways! Please review, whether it is to yell at me for taking so long, or if it's because you want to tell me that you like the chapter, and if there's something to review! :D**

**Catch yah laterz!  
XOXO**

**-Gaara's Devil**


	7. Chapter 7

**New chapter! And I even kept my promise! ;D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto universe**

**Claimer: I do own Lucia, Mai, Chieko, Asuka and Danika, as well as a very small new person here^^**

**Thanks to:**

_Chocoholic93_

_Candy Writer_

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Birth of Yukiko**

Mai, Chieko, Asuka and Danika were sitting huddled together in a corner in the waiting room. They were all looking very anxious.

"I never thought she'd have to take a Ceasarian section," Chieko said, shaking her head slightly.

"I don't know what happened. She seemed fine the entire day, and suddenly it all changes?" Asuka asked with a concerned frown.

"I hope she's all right," Mai commented and they all nodded in agreement.

Deidara walked over to Mai, lifted her and sat her down on his lap. "She's going to be fine, guys, don't worry, yeah," he said to them all, holding tightly around Mai.

"Yeah," Danika said, trying, but failing miserably, to smile.

Kisame walked over and held Danika's shoulders tightly. They looked around the room. Pein and Konan were standing by themselves around eight feet away. Sasori and Hidan were sitting silently in some chairs. They hadn't talked to their girlfriends since they learned the truth, and neither of them knew what to say. Hidan didn't even want to say anything. The break between him and Asuka had been perfect. She'd move on now. But Sasori wasn't quite so happy, but he knew he had to wait for Chieko to make the first move. Itachi wasn't there. He was in the OR, probably holding Lucia's hand. Sasuke had gone to find some chocolate for them all. Especially Mai.

"How long do they expect us to wait?" Asuka asked, growing more and more impatient, at the same time as worried.

As an answer, a man in a white coat walked around the corner. He was smiling. They all sighed relieved.

"It's a small girl," the doctor said, and they all smiled at each other.

"How about Lucia? Is she all right?" Chieko asked quickly.

"She had a very traumatic experience, but she's fine. She just need some sleep," the doctor said.

"Thanks, doc," Mai said, grinning.

"When can we see them?" Asuka asked, her smile growing at the thought of Lucia and Itachi as parents.

"The father of the child will tell you when. I think he needs to be absolutely sure that Lucia is well enough to see you all," the doctor said, a gleam of happiness in his eyes.

"Ah, so he's being overprotective. It's not like we're the most hyper people in the world!" Mai said indignantly.

Chieko, however, snorted. "Right, we're as calm as Itachi," she said sarcastically.

"Ah, right," Mai said, frowning, "You have a point."

Asuka grinned. She then looked up to ask the doctor what the time was, only to find out that he was no longer there, and that a clock hung on the wall right behind the spot he'd been standing on. It was now five p.m. They had been there for five hours, though to Asuka it had seemed like at least a day.

"Well, at least they're okay now," Danika said, smiling, while the others nodded relieved.

* * *

Itachi was sitting next to Lucia's bed, watching the girl sleep, and constantly looking down on the small girl in his arms covered with a white cloth. She was so tiny, and it was no wonder. The baby had been born almost two months too early. The doctors had been very surprised at its strong health as babies who were normally born so early had to stay in an incubator for some time, but it wasn't even necessary. She had a very strong physic.

"Itachi?" came the hoarse voice of Lucia.

Itachi immediately looked up and he felt his face burst into a smile so big he felt his eyes turn to slits.

Lucia snickered. "I've never seen you that happy, you know," she said, smiling at him when he opened his eyes again.

Itachi rose and walked over to her, holding the little girl in his arms.

Lucia craned her neck to see more clearly, and her eyes filled themselves with tears. "How can something so small kick so painfully hard?" she asked, sniggering.

"Shall I ask the others to come?" Itachi asked.

"Yes," Lucia said, grinning, "They'll be pissed if you don't let them in soon."

Itachi made a move to give the small child to Lucia, but she shook her head.

"No. Take her out to them. They'll be so excited," Lucia stated.

Itachi nodded. "What about names?" he then asked.

They looked at each other for some seconds, before they looked out of the window at the same time. There, they saw something white fall down from the sky. It was snowing. They turned, both of them smiling.

"Yukiko, shortened to Yuki," Lucia said happily.

"Snow child," Itachi said, agreeing silently.

Then he walked out of the room, carrying the small Yukiko with him outside.

* * *

Mai looked up, just in time to see Itachi round the corner. She jumped up and rushed over to him, noticing he was holding something small in his arms. She was immediately by his side, and her mouth fell open. There, in Itachi's hands, was the smallest child she had ever laid eyes on.

"Oh my Aslan," she mouthed silently.

Itachi smiled at the smaller girl, and looked back down on his child. "Follow me," he then said, and led them to the room they were pretty sure Lucia was in.

And right they were. They walked into a room with a grand window.

"It's snowing!" Chieko whispered loudly, rushing over to Lucia's side along with Mai and Asuka.

"Her name's Yukiko, after all," Lucia said, grinning at her friends, all of them standing around her in a circle, and the girls 'aww'-ing.

Konan walked up to her. "How are you?" she asked Lucia, who shrugged.

"I'm tired as hell, but seriously, this is soooo worth it!" Lucia said joyously, grinning from ear to ear.

Everyone laughed at that, with exception of Itachi, who frowned slightly.

Lucia noticed this, but simply rolled her eyes at him. "Now, let me hold her," she said, her green eyes shining.

Itachi walked over to her and carefully holding little Yukiko gave the child to her mother.

Everything after that happened so fast that when Lucia tired to explain it, she came up short. But what happened was that the moment Lucia was holding the small, feeble child in her arms, a light so sharp struck the room and when it vanished, so did the small weight of the child in her arms. Yukiko was gone. Lucia was about to scream in horror, but looked up at the same time. The scream choked in her throat. Mai, Chieko, Asuka and Danika were the only ones in the room.

No Deidara or Sasori yapping. No Hidan cussing. No Pein and Konan having a sweet-moment. No Kisame grinning so widely at the child. No proud uncle Sasuke. No Itachi and no Yukiko. Lucia's breath came in sharp ragged throaty sounds. Mai staggered backwards, while Asuka fell to the floor in shock. Danika scrambled to a chair, and Chieko managed to keep standing by holding onto Lucia's bed. They were gone.

* * *

**What'cha think? Personally, I do love cliffhangers, as long as I know what will happen next! :D  
Please review guys, and the next chapter may come quicker than I intend it to. Meaning about a week ^^**

**Catch yah laterz!  
XOXO**

**-Gaara's Devil**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay! I finally managed to upload a new chapter! I swear, the next one will be ready before the year is done! That is a promise on my pride! :O I also realize that this chapter is very short, but please forgive me for that. It felt natural to stop where I stopped... **

**Thanks to:**

_maxridelover_

_Colafangirl93_

_01Shadow Angel_

_Candy Writer_

_Itachi-Uchiha-lover_

_Meatbun Attack_

**You guys rock! :D**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Remember**

_Lucia looked around herself. She was standing in the middle of a forest, but she couldn't tell what forest it was. It was nothing like any forest she had ever seen. The trees were so tall and the trunks were so massive. She betted that even the highest branch wouldn't break should she stand on it. But what was going on? She had a feeling that she ought to be scared, and she looked around herself continuously to make sure no one was watching her. But she didn't have that eerie feeling that someone was. No. She just felt like something bad was about to happen. Something that had already happened and she had only forgotten it. It was buried deep in her brain. _

_Suddenly, a man with black, short hair was standing in front of her, his back to her. She wasn't scared. She wasn't scared at all. She trusted this person. But she didn't know who he was. He was wearing weird clothes. A wide, white shirt was hanging around his hips and he wasn't wearing anything that covered his torso at the moment. His trousers were baggy blue and he was holding a long katana in his hands. It pointed at something. A shadow between the trees formed. Lucia wondered; was she supposed to be afraid this time? No. _

_As the man stepped out into the shadows, Lucia felt an enormous attraction to him. She loved this man. But how could she love someone she didn't know? He was wearing a big, black cloak with red clouds on. Why was the cloak so familiar? Then the two men charged at each other, soundlessly. Lucia wanted them to stop. She needed them to stop. To see them fighting was unnatural. They were supposed to be on the same side, she figured. Besides, they were very similar. Could they be family? Could they be family and charge at each other? Lucia screamed for them to stop, but they couldn't hear her. _

_Then a horrible pain stabbed her in the stomach and she looked down and screamed. Her stomach was bleeding like crazy. She squeezed her eyes shut, willing everything to go away. When she opened them again, the blood was gone. Instead, she was holding something, but she couldn't look down to see what. Her eyes were locked on the two men fighting. They had stopped and were looking at her. _

"_Remember," the one with the long hair said. _

_His voice was so angelic and soft, but Lucia couldn't remember. _

"_Remember," the other one said. _

_His voice was harsher, more demanding. But still it was a nice voice. _

_Lucia shook her head. "I can't remember," she said. _

"_Remember." _

_The word from their lips kept repeating itself to her as she continued to shake her head. Then, suddenly, the hold on her neck that stopped her from looking down vanished, and her eyes looked at her arms. There, tucked in a soft cloth, lay a small baby. Her baby. _

"_Yukiko," Lucia said softly. _

_Then the word 'Naruto' entered her mind. Lucia gasped and looked at the two men in front of her, still speaking the same word to her._

* * *

Lucia screamed when she woke from the dream. She was drenched in sweat. Shadows and shapes were towering over her. She blinked several times.

"Are you all right?" a voice Lucia could place as Mai's said.

"No," Lucia said, though it was not because of pain.

Her eyes cleared and she could see Chieko, Danika, Mai and Asuka standing around her.

"They're gone," Lucia said slowly when she couldn't see anyone else in the room.

"They're gone," Chieko confirmed in a choked tone.

"We're gonna find them again," Lucia said.

"How?" Asuka asked.

"By finding Konoha," Lucia said firmly.

Danika and Chieko frowned. But Asuka and Mai had the reaction Lucia wanted to see. They both gaped at Lucia and then Asuka fell to the ground.

"Asuka?" Danika said surprised.

"Are you all right?" Chieko demanded.

"Yes. No. I think so," Asuka said and got to her feet again.

"This can't be happening," Mai said, shaking her head slightly.

"It is," Lucia said.

"How could we not remember before now?" Asuka yelled, sounding pissed off.

"I don't know," Lucia muttered.

"What are you talking about?" Chieko asked.

"Naruto," Lucia said, her eyelids slipping shut; she was so tired.

"Naruto? What about Naruto?" Danika asked silently.

"We'll tell you. Let's leave Lucia so she can rest," Asuka said.

Lucia noticed them nodding, and the minute they were out of the room, she fell asleep.

* * *

**All righty! What do you think? Review and tell! :D  
BTW! What do you think of the plot twist, really?**

**You know you love me  
XOXO**

**-Gaara's Devil**


	9. Chapter 9

**HAHA! I am HONESTLY the worst person in the world when it comes to keeping promises! But, hey! Screw my pride. I never had one to begin with! Mihihi! So, yeah! Sorry, but at least I can say this: HAPPY NEW YEAR TO YAH ALL!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto universe, nor will I ever**

**Claimer: I do own Lucia, Mai, Asuka, Chieko and Danika, and any other person you've never heard about ^^**

**Thanks to:**

_maxridelover_

_Candy Writer_

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Finding out**

Lucia was out of the hospital some days later. They were all silent. The doctors couldn't even remember why Lucia had been there in the first place, but it was evident that she was tired, so she stayed there for a couple of days before they let her leave. Now, she was sitting in her couch with the four other girls beside her. They were all silent. Chieko had told them about how she had overheard them voicing whether or not they would go back to their own world or to stay. Sure, some of them had heard it before, but details were important in this situation. So they had gone over it several times. None of them knew how to get in touch with them, but they couldn't stop searching. School was over, after all. But none of them had replied to the schools they had been admitted in to. This was not a very good sign, but their thoughts just wouldn't focus on so small things.

They needed to find their loved ones. They couldn't function straight without them. Mai had once said something along the lines of 'I guess I know how Bella felt when Edward left her'. They had all agreed to that, and cursed that the boys had become so important to them. But Chieko had saved them from that by saying that the situation wasn't at all the same. Bella didn't even try to look for Edward. They spent every minute of the day trying to find a way to get to their boys. This had been reasonable enough since they all really wanted an explanation as to why the boys had not told them the truth in the first place.

This wasn't Lucia's case, as she already knew Itachi's reason, but she didn't only want Itachi back. She wanted her Yukiko back as well. She prayed every day that they would be all right in a universe where Itachi was regarded as a number one public enemy. Lucia honestly couldn't think too much about it; she found herself suffocating by the very thought. The girls had practically moved into Lucia's home. When they left the hospital, the four girls had taken Lucia to her home immediately. She didn't understand why they weren't going to the farm. But no one remembered the Akatsuki, or Naruto and their classmates for that matter. The farm had then never really been the Akatsuki's farm to begin with. The horses they had weren't even there anymore.

The apartment was rather crowded, but for once, Lucia loved the company more than the solitude. She wanted them near her at all times, as if when she was alone, the world would crush her. She believed they felt the same way. But Mai took courage from the fact that the Naruto universe actually existed. It comforted both Asuka and Lucia as well, just not quite in the same way. Chieko and Danika didn't really understand what was going on, so the girls had briefly told them about what the Akatsuki really was and who Naruto and the rest had been. It had shocked them badly to learn that the ones they loved were criminals, but the thing that shocked them most was the story of Itachi and Sasuke. They all knew one thing, though; they all hated Uchiha Madara.

Mai sighed. They all turned to her. She looked exhausted.

"Maybe we should get to bed?" Danika suggested.

"What's the point?" Mai asked.

"What do you mean?" Asuka asked with a frown.

"No matter how much we study these maps, it won't show us how to get to their world," Mai said annoyed.

"Don't go losing faith now, Mai," Lucia warned.

"But, Lu, look at the facts! We're from this world! They were sent back because they belong to their world and not ours!" Mai said with a frustrated expression.

"And what about Yukiko?" Lucia asked slowly.

Mai closed her mouth.

"We need some sleep, guys," Chieko then said, and made everyone go to their rooms.

Lucia shared her room with Mai and when they were both tucked under their sheets, Mai turned to face Lucia.

"I'm sorry. I just-"

"Don't. It's okay. I don't want to be disappointed either," Lucia said silently.

Mai sighed. "I'm usually the one who keeps going, am I not?" she asked.

"Usually. I guess this was just too personal," Lucia said with a shrug.

"Yeah, probably," Mai said.

They lay silently. Then suddenly an excited scream was heard.

"GIRLS!"

It was Asuka. Lucia and Mai got out of the beds and into the living-room again, where Asuka was sleeping.

"What is it?" Mai asked curiously, just as Chieko and Danika came into the room as well.

"Yukiko! She's the key!" Asuka said psyched up.

"What do you mean?" Lucia asked.

"She's from both our worlds! She's the key!" Asuka yelled.

A moment of silence grabbed them, and then they all jumped up and down in a hyper victory.

Danika was the first to stop. "But how?" she asked.

Those words dampened their spirits. Really, they were standing where they had always been standing.

"Dammit," Mai said.

But they had something to begin with now.

"Tomorrow, we'll go to the city's oldest library, okay?" Chieko asked.

"Why?" Mai asked.

"It probably has something doing with rituals there, and how to transfer into another universe," Chieko explained.

"Of course!" Asuka said.

The victory-feeling swelled in them again, and they knew that, finally, they were on their way to getting where Asuka, Lucia and Mai had always wanted to go. When Lucia fell asleep that night, it was with a smile on her lips. And she certainly wasn't the only one.

* * *

**So, they're on their way to finding a way into another universe! How exciting isn't that? So, review, and please, give me an idea as to what the ritual needs. Like, candles! What colours do the candles need to be? And how many? Should they be in an attic or basement, or just an old, dusty library? Hints are welcomed!**

**You know you love me  
XOXO**

**-Gaara's Devil**


End file.
